Dongeng Kelinci Angora
by Blue Teapot
Summary: Di sebuah desa Karakurakarta ada seorang pemimpin keluarga yang mempunyai bakat story teller yang mengagumkan, sebut saja Urahara. Ia mendongengkan anaknya tentang asal-asul Kelinci Angora. IchiRuki instead! Wanna RnR? Wanna? Wanna?


**Dongeng Kelinci Angora**

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo**

**Warn**: OOC, garing, typo's, deskripsi kurang, alurnya aneh, lebay, EYD masih kurang, abal, ceritanya maksain, dan segala kekurangannya. IR Scene for dongeng story. It's fabel story just for IchiRuki chara and their childs. Javanese alert.

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba. Di mana aktivitas manusia berhenti—tidak seluruhnya untuk beristirahat dari siang yang dipenuhi terik matahari, yang terkadang amat panas. Malam itu begitu sunyi dan tenang di desa Karakurakarta.<p>

Desa di mana para penduduknya jauh dari teknologi dan kemodern-an, semua serba tradisional. Di desa ini ada seorang pemimpin keluarga yang mempunyai bakat _story teller_ yang mengagumkan, sebut saja Urahara. Ia mempunyai keluarga kecil dengan sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan, yaitu Jinta dan Ururu. Ia juga mempunya seorang kakak laki-laki, Tessai namanya.

Suara jangkrik yang sedikit merdu mengalun, memenuhi atap-atap gubuk reyot milik keluarga kecil itu. Mengalun di tiap jentik-jentik sudutnya, menyampar dua orang yang sedang duduk di teras rumah itu.

Hening, "..." sunyi sepi.

Dan dengan kekuatan bulan Ururu pun mulai memecah keheningan. "Pak, kapan kita ke pasar lagi?"

Sang ayah yang sedari tadi menghitung cicak yang berada di sudut tembok ayaman jerami itu pun angkat bicara, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kamu bilang, kalo kamu ndak mau ngemis lagi toh, Ndok?"

Ururu setengah semaput mendengar jawaban ayahnya, "Kapan aku menggunjing tentang pengemisan, ndak bukan itu toh, Pak." Ururu pun mulai mengingat mimpinya dan diceritakanlah bunga tidur itu pada ayahnya, "Jadi, begini pak... semalam aku tuh mimpi ada kakek tua yang memberiku seekor kelinci berbulu amat lebat di pasar. Dan kalo aku bisa merawat kelinci itu seapik-apiknya, kelinci itu akan memberiku rontokan bulunya dan saat dibawa tidur maka keesokan harinya, bulu itu akan menjadi bulu emas, Pak," ucapnya polos.

Urahara terkekeh mendengar cerita anaknya itu, "Ndok, ndok. Kamu tuh pie. Mimpi itu,'kan hanya bunga tidur. Jadi, itu cuma sekelebat lewat aja, bukan kenyataan. Inget yo, kamu tuh jangan terlalu percaya sama mimpi," terang Urahara.

"Tapi, Pak. Mungkin aja toh itu beneran," Ururu coba meyakinkan ayahnya.

Urahara bungkam, "Emm, gini aja yo. Bapak teh punya dongeng tentang kelinci yang kamu bilang itu, Ndok," tawarnya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun menggeleng, "Aku tuh belum mau tidur, Pak."

"Weleh, coba dengerin dulu. Pasti suka," Urahara pun bersiap memulai bakatnya, sedangkan Ururu mencoba untuk menghiraukan ayahnya.

Dan akhirnya berceritalah dia, "Dulu kala, pas masih zaman-zamannya para Raja-Raja di negeri kita ini. Ada seekor kelinci putih bermata ungu yang amat cantik. Tapi sayangnya, kelinci itu selalu dikucilkan karena bulunya yang tipis tapi selembut kapas. Para kelinci lain menyebutnya, Rukia Rex Rabbit."

Ururu menjeda cerita ayahnya, "Bapak teh, bohong. Mana ada di zaman dulu yang namanya barat-barat-an gitu."

Urahara menggeleng, "Nyeh, si eneng namanya juga mendongeng. Sudah, dengerin aja dulu yo," bela Urahara. "Nah, si kelinci itu selalu hidup sebatang kara, tak ada seekor pun hewan yang mau menemani hidupnya. Miris sekali. Tapi pada suatu hari, dengan keadilan Tuhan, kelinci itu dipertemukan dengan seekor kucing yang begitu mewah. Kucing itu mempunyai bulu oranye yang sangat tebal tapi terlalu kasar. Dan mempunyai mata seperti kucing lainnya. Ia sering disebut Ichigo Angora. Nah...," baru saja Urahara ingin meneruskan tapi Ururu menjedanya.

"Nah, Pak," Ururu menjeda dongeng ayahnya lagi, "nama itu yang muncul di mimpi aku, Pak. Yang dibilang kakek itu namanya ada... apa teh tadi, Pak. Ang-ang... embuhlah yang dibilang bapak tadi. Lanjutkan, Pak!" pinta gadis kecil itu.

**IR Scene**

Hari yang begitu indah saat itu. Di mana para hewan dengan keluarganya saling menjalin hubungan yang harmonis, tapi tidak untuk kelinci yang kesepian ini, Rukia, ya, itulah nama kelinci tersebut. Ia adalah kelinci sebatang kara.

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa seperti yang mereka punya?" pandang kelinci itu pada hewan lainnya.

Rukia pun menjauh dari para hewan lainnya, jauh—amat jauh. Sampai ia merasa tak ada seekor hewan pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tapi, ketika ia tiba di sungai yang begitu jernih, ia pun berhenti. Air sungai itu begitu jernih sampai-sampai ia dapat melihat bayangannya di sungai itu, "Apa aku seburuk itu?" komentarnya saat ia melihat bayangannya di sungai itu.

Sebelum ia meneruskan perjalanannya, ia sisakan waktunya untuk beristirahat di pohon rindang di dekat sungai jernih itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya sebuah kalimat yang mengisi perjalanan asosialnya, "Apakah sudah jauh?"

**End of IR Scene**

"Terus gimana tuh, Pak? Mana kucingnya? Ih, bapak teh kalo ngedongeng suka setengah-setengah bikin cerita makin nggak enak aja," tanggap Ururu.

'Lagi-lagi ia menjeda,' batin Urahara. "Nyeh, neng. Ini teh mau dilanjutin. Dari tadi ceritanya bapak dipotong melulu. Sabar atuh, pan ceritanya juga baru nyampe pelariannya si Rukia," tegas Urahara.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan," pinta Ururu.

'Untung lu anak gue, coba kalo bukan. Nyeh!' umpat sang pendongeng. "Nah, kan udah jauh tuh, Ndok. Pokonya kira-kira si Rukia minggatnya ampe Persia dah. Jauh dah kalo dari sini ke sana," Ururu mengangguk.

"Dan ketika si kelinci itu selesai beristirahat di semak yang empuk. Ada suara yang sangat mengganggunya, suara itulah penyebab ia terbangun dari tidurnya."

**IR Scene**

Keresek... keresek...

"Suara apa itu? Ya ampun mengganggu sekali, padahal aku baru saja tertidur," tutur si Kelinci dan dengan seraya ia mengecek suara tersebut.

"Arah suara itu sepertinya dari arah sini," telitinya pada semak yang mengeluarkan suara aneh itu.

Keresek...

Rukia pun menerobos semak tersebut, dan terkejutlah ia, ketika ia melihat apa yang ditemukannya. "Aaaaaaaah! Kucing rabies! Tolooooong!" teriaknya.

Kaget, itulah kata yang pas untuk disajikan pada kucing oranye, yang baru saja diteriaki oleh seekor kelinci putih tersebut. "Haaaaaaaah!"

"Kau kucing rabies, pergilah dariku!" usir Rukia.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang rabies, hah? Lagi pula mana ada kucing yang punya rabies, yang punya rabies itu anjing tau!" bela kucing oranye tersebut.

Kelinci putih itupun mengelak, "Oh ya? Kalau bukan rabies, itu apa namanya?" tunjuk Rukia pada luka—borok di pipi kanan kucing tersebut. "Dan lihat itu," tunjuk Rukia pada bulu-bulu yang bertebaran di dekat kucing oranye itu, "bulu-bulumu rontok, bukankah itu ciri-ciri kerabiesan?"

"Huuh," kucing itu menatap Rukia nanar. "Kalau kau tak tau apa-apa tentang kucing dan anjing. Diamlah," kucing itu mengusap adonan omelet di pipi kanannya.

Rukia terkejut, "Itu...,"

Kucing itu menghela napas, "Tadi saat aku mencuri ikan di kota, aku disiram dengan adonan omelet yang menjijikkan; dengan segala campuran yang berlendir," lalu kucing itu mengibas-ngibaskan dirinya, dan bulu kucing itu pun berjatuhan, "Ini khas dari kucing jenis kami, bulu kami tebal dan kasar—sedikit lembut, tapi mudah rontok. Jadi, kesimpulannya aku bukan pengidap kerabiesan. Mengerti?"

Kelinci itu lalu mengangguk. "Maaf, aku ti-…"

"Sudah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi," jeda kucing itu. "Oh ya, sepertinya di Persia, aku tak pernah melihat kelinci...," Kucing itu mulai menatap Rukia, dari atas hingga bawah, "sepertimu."

Dan dengan sekejap, perkataan sang kucing membuatnya murung. "Ah, aku memang tak seperti kelinci lainnya. Si buruk rupa… itulah aku,"

Kucing oranye itu tertegun, "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja... kau terlihat bukan dari Persia ini."

"Tak apa, itu sudah biasa kuterima dari hewan lainnya. Ya, aku memang bukan dari Persia," jawabnya sedih. "Aku lari dari tempat asalku, karena semua hewan mengucilkanku. Apalagi saat mereka melihat mataku yang berbeda dari jenis kami dan buluku yang amat tipis ini," jelas kelinci putih itu.

Mendengar penjelasan dari si kelinci, kucing itu bagai tersayat hatinya, merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Ti-tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Ah, sudahlah jangan membahas itu lagi," pinta kucing oranye tersebut.

Rukia meringis, "Baiklah... emm, aku Rukia. Para kelinci memanggilku seperti itu," kenalnya dengan senyum simpul yang manis.

Kucing itu kembali tertegun, kali ini karena senyuman kelinci putih tersebut. "Aku Ichigo Angora... emm, mengenai matamu. Menurutku matamu indah, tidak-tidak... itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Mata ungu milikmu."

DEG... DEG...

**End of IR Scene**

"Lalu? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka jadi sepasang kekasih, emm… tidak-tidak, kalau kekasih itu manusia, kalau ini… Apa toh Pak namanya?" kata Ururu menerka-nerka.

"Emm... apa yo? Bapak juga bingung loh, Ndok. Mungkin bojo kali ya. Hoho, embuhlah."

Ururu mengembungkan pipinya, "Pak, kan bojo itu buat pasangan yang udah nikah. Lah ini?"

Urahara mengangguk pelan, "Ya iya, ini ceritanya si Ichigo sama Rukia menikah. Eh, salah. Maksudnya kawin. Nah, setelah mereka kawin barulah mereka memperoleh keturunan."

"Loh, emang bisa ya, Pak, kucing kawin sama kelinci?"

"Udah sih, bisain." Perkataan Urahara diakhiri dengan ambekan dari Ururu.

Urahara merasa bersalah dengan perlakuannya, "Maaf, Ndok... Kembali ke cerita! Nah, saat binatang-binatang ini melakukan masa kawinnya dengan permulaan yang amat subur. Mereka memperoleh banyak keturunan."

**IR Scene**

Suasana malam yang dingin membuat kedua hewan itu sangat dimabuk asmara. Suasana dingin sangatlah dominan dengan hubungan suami-istri untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Dan juga untuk mendapatkan 'kenikmatan' yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hasrat mereka.

"Ichigo, kau tau, hanya kau yang kumiliki hingga kini. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi."

Ichigo memeluk kelinci putihnya dengan hangat, "Tidak akan, Rukia." Mencium keningnya, "Tak akan pernah," membelai bulu putih halusnya.

"Kau janji?" Rukia, si kelinci putih yang kini bermarga Angora itu menoleh ke kucing oranye yang ada di sampingnya.

Lagi, Ichigo mencium Rukia di keningnya. "Tentu. Oya, kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini hewan penghuni Persia semakin berkurang yang diakibatkan oleh pemanasan global."

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya, aku merasa sedikit kesepian," kata Rukia murung.

Kuulangi lagi, suasana yang dingin dan didukung oleh romansa-romansa musim kawin menyentil otak Ichigo untuk melakukan hal yang sudah rutin dilakukannya dengan Rukia, "Kau kesepian? Emm, bagaimana kalau kita membuat penghuni baru yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Persia kita ini. Bagaimana istriku? Kau kedinginan juga,'kan? Sini, biar kuhangatkan dirimu." Ichigo langsung menyerbu istri kelincinya tanpa perlawanan dari lawannya.

"Dasar nakal!"

**Setahun kemudian**

"Lalala~," Lantunan merdu dari kelinci kecil dengan belang putih-oranye di bulu halusnya begitu meramaikan suasana musim dingin kali ini di Persia.

Kucing yang sedang membaca sebuah biografi pun terusik. "Hime, berisik! Suaramu membuat bacaanku ini buyar tau!"

Kelinci itu pun terkikik. "Maaf, Uryu. Tidak lagi, janji deh." Kelinci tersebut membuat kode V di jari tangannya.

"Dasar." Kucing itu tersenyum kemudian.

Kini Persia sudah ramai lagi dengan hewan-hewan khas-nya. Ya, sebuah organisasi dunia memutuskan bahwa keturunan Angora terlahir dari Persia. Dan kini keturunan ini sangat dipuja oleh para manusia dan tidak ketinggalan, dilindungi peradaban dan siklus hidup makhluk dengan marga Angora tersebut.

"Shiro! Kembalikan! Ibu membelikannya untukku!" teriak kelici oranye dengan rengekan manja.

Sang kucing putih yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh, "Diam, Momo! Ayah bilang, segala sesuatu yang Ayah atau Ibu berikan itu milik bersama. Jadi, bola ini juga milikku!"

Kelinci yang disapa Momo itu pun menangis. "Huaaaaaaa! Shiro, jahat! Huaaaaaaa!"

Takut ketahuan menjahili adiknya, kucing putih itu menenangkan adiknya. "Eh? Sudah, Momo, sudah. Baik-baik, aku minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola bulu ini bersama? Ya, bagaimana? Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Kucing putih itu memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

Momo pun menghentikan tangisannya. "Shiro selalu begini, baru mau melakukan tindakan yang benar setelah aku menangis."

Shiro pun menatap adiknya jengkel, "Sudah, diam!" dan diakhiri oleh rengekkan Momo kembali.

Kini para Angora begitu sangat dipuja, bukan hanya oleh manusia. Tapi juga terhadap hewan lainnya, hewan lain yang dulunya begitu mengucilkan para Angora sekarang tertunduk memuja mereka. Kalangan Angora di Persia menjadi dambaan bagi setiap makhluk.

Di lain pihak terdapat kelinci gembul dengan jambul berwarna merah dan hiasan totol hitam di seluruh badannya, yang sedang memakan pisang kesukaannya. "Wueeenak tenan. Nyum, nyum, nyum."

Kucing hitam yang berada di sampingnya merasa terusik. "Renji! Berisik tau! Mau kuhajar, hah?" ancam kucing tersebut membuat kelinci gembul yang sedang makan pun terganggu.

"Yayaya, terserah apa katamu. Mentang-mentang baru mendapat sabuk hitam saja sudah bangga. Apa coba, minta dipanggil kapten Tatsu segala," kelinci yang di sapa Renji itu menyulut pertengkaran.

Tatsu yang merasa jengkel, menendang pantat Renji hingga pergi dari hadapannya. "Rasakan!"

"Ayah, Ibu, toloooooong!" teriak Renji meminta pertolongan, tapi sayang tak ada yang mendengarnya. Kasihan.

Ya, begitulah. Persia memang benar-benar diramaikan oleh anak-anak dari Angora. Kehidupan dulu yang miris sangat memberikan hikmah pada dua sejoli yang berbeda spesies dan melahirkan keturunan yang baru. Semacam memperbaiki keturunan.

Keceriaan di Persia saat itu sangat membuat induk betina dari Angora itu bahagia. "Mereka, mereka adalah nyawa hidupku, Ichi."

Tergeletaklah senyuman tulus dari sang jantan, "Aku tau, tapi apakah aku juga nyawamu?" seringai sang jantan pada betinanya.

"Lupakan. Aku tau perkataanmu itu menjurus ke mana. Aku lelah, Ichi. Lagi pula baru kemarin kita melakukannya lagi,'kan?" perkataan betina sedikit membuat sang jantan kecewa.

Tapi, tak ada kata menyerah bagi Ichigo terhadap betinanya, Rukia. "Itu adalah pekerjaan kita untuk memperbanyak spesies kita, Rukia. Kau mau Persia sepi lagi? Tidak,'kan?"

"Anda diam, sudah diam dan satu suara." Rukia meninggalkan jantannya, letih.

Ichigo menatap betinanya heran. "Rukia, ayolah. Sayangku, mau ya? Mau?" jantan itu membujuk betinanya dengan manja.

Dan diakhiri oleh lemparan bola bulu oleh betinanya. "Aku capek! Seminggu lagi saja."

Dan Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**End of IR Scene**

Ururu kini menatap ayahnya yang merona pipinya, "Sudah, sudah. Bapak ini kebiasaan, ndak dongeng ndak cerita pasti diselipin cerita suami-istri. Payah!" Ururu memukul kepala ayahnya dengan sandal jepit untuk menyadarkan ayahnya dari lemahnya iman dalam dirinya.

"Heh, itu kan bonus toh, ndok. Tapi kan akhirnya bahagia toh? Ya kan? Ya kan?" Urahara kembali mendapat jitakan dari anak perempuannya. "Siapa sih yang mengajari anakku seperti itu? Biar kugarap nanti wajahnya!"

**Kesokan harinya**

Suasana riuh kini dihinggapi oleh sekeliling Ururu. Ya, kini ia berada di sebuah pasar yang lumayan jauh dari gubuknya.

"Hem, coba saja mimpi itu kejadian," pikir gadis itu khayal.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang kakek tua, menepuk bahunya dan mewujudkan mimpinya kemarin, "Nak, simpan kelinci ini dan jaga baik-baik kelinci. Kelak, kelinci ini akan membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih baik," kakek tua itu memberikan Ururu seekor kelinci dengan bulu putih yang lebat, halus, dan sangat menawan.

Ururu langsung menggendong kelinci tersebut dan mengelusnya, "Terima kasih, Kek. Nama kakek siapa?"

Kakek tua itu tersenyum, "Yamamoto. Ingat perkataanku, nak," entah dengan apa kakek tua itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Tipu daya ini mah," Ururu memerhatikan kelinci putih itu dengan seksama. Rupanya kelinci itu mempunyai warna mata ungu seperti yang didongengkan oleh ayahnya tadi malam dan lebih menghebohkan lagi, kelinci itu sepertinya sedang mengandung bibit Angora. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kupanggil kamu, Rukia."

Dan mulai sejak itu Ururu selalu memelihara kelinci tersebut dengan baik dan telaten. Sampai suatu Rukia, kelinci milik Ururu itu beranak, anakan kelinci itu begitu banyak dan memiliki corak tubuh yang unik dan lucu, hingga memenuhi gubuk milik keluarga Kosuke tersebut. Dan membuat warga Rukongai tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Wah, wah. Kakak, mengapa tidak kau jadikan saja gubukmu ini sebagai pertunjukan kelinci-kelinci unik? Pasti akan mendapat banyak keuntungan," seru Tessai di anatara kerumunan warga yang penuh dan sesak.

Urahara dan kedua anaknya mengaharap pada usul Tessai, "Idemu cemerlang juga. Adik pintar," Urahara memuji adiknya lalu mewujudkan ide Tessai dengan segera mungkin.

Mulailah keluarga Kosuke memungut biaya bagi setiap warga yang mau melihat kelinci-kelinci milik keluarga Kosuke tersebut. Sedikit-sedikit nanti menjadi bukit. Bermula hanya berawal dari sebuah gubuk penampungan kelinci, kini berubah menjadi sebuah taman bermain besar yang dihuni oleh banyaknya kelinci dan wahana permainan yang bertemakan kelinci dengan dinamai sebagai _Chappyland_ yang dikunjungi oleh wisatawan domestik ataupun mancanegara.

"Pak, perasaan aku saja atau memang benar adanya kalau sekarang kita kaya? Dan semua ini berawal dari mimpiku tentang kelinci itu?" Ururu kini sedang berada disebuah kedai di Chappyland bersama keluarganya.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tidak ada yang mustahil,'kan di dunia ini?" Dan pernyataan Urahara disetujui oleh Jinta dan Tessai.

Ururu pun tersenyum, lalu ia melihat ke jendela sedikit merenungi perkataan ayahnya. 'Kau benar, pak. Tidak ada yang mustahil. Bahkan semustahil dongengmu yang menjadi kenyataan. Kelinci itu, kelinci itu memang Rukia.' Ia jadi teringat dengan mimpinya semalam, ia bermimpi kelinci putihnya itu berbicara dan mengaku bahwa ia memang Rukia, yang ingin menambah populasi para keluarga Angora.

**Sekian**

* * *

><p>Key, ini emang fic aneh yang udah kependem selama setahun di fd teap. Dan idenya juga udah terkubur, susah juga buat ngegalih idenya lagi. Semoga dapat menghibur. Review? Review? Review sajalah.<p> 


End file.
